Game of Love
by viva la reina
Summary: Joann didn't trust Colby Lopez more than she could throw him. But at the same time, there was nobody she loved more. Her insecurities force her to look for help in WWE's resident bad girl, Lola. When Lola is asked to seduce the young superstar, she starts wanting to keep him for herself. Love is a game that should only be played by two. There is no room for three. Seth Rollins x OC
1. Chapter 1

Joann didn't trust Colby Lopez more than she could throw him.

But, at the same time, she didn't love anybody as much as she loved Colby. The two have been dating on and off for years and the second his career picked up and he started doing bigger shows, she couldn't help but create negative images in her head of him fooling around with other women. After all, he had quickly risen up to be one of the top bad guys, and what woman did not find herself attracted to a bad guy?

She didn't care much for the sport, or anything about his profession. It all bored her and she knew it was fake. She couldn't understand why Colby was so tied up in the spectacle. But if she wasn't stuck in graduate school, she wouldn't mind following him on the road- even if she hated everything about it. All Joann wanted was for him to come back to Iowa, go back to school and find a real job. At least if he was home, she could watch over him more carefully. She wouldn't have to worry about infidelity at all if he were home.

Colby didn't understand why Joann was so jealous all the time. He loved her to the moon and back and there was no one he cared about more than her. Joann was always worried about him cheating on her, but Colby rarely had the time to entertain anybody. His life was focused around his job and his training. In all honesty, he barely had time for Joann. What made her think he would have time to cheat on her? The constant bickering and the constant accusations was draining his energy completely. He was finally living his dream, and he wasn't going to let her insecurities take him down.

He had no choice but to go on a break with her.

Joann was devastated. She was completely sure, more than certain, that Colby had broken up with her because he was a compulsive cheater. There was absolutely no other reason he would leave her after three years. They had been together for so long and had been through so much together. If he couldn't deal with phone calls and text messages and voice mails all the time, it was probably because he didn't want her bothering him while he was with his other girls.

So what Joann did next might have been called 'crazy' by a lot of other people, but to her, she just wanted to confirm her suspicions.

Joann sat in the small café sipping on her coffee. The morning rush had died down and the small café had a light buzz of chitter chatter floating around the air. No one gave her a second look as she sat in the back corner. She couldn't imagine being Colby and have hundreds of people throughout the day rave and praise 'Seth Rollins,' constantly asking for pictures, flirting with him, not even being respectful to the fact he had a girlfriend back home. It sickened her to see how desperate people were to get their 15 seconds of fame.

A woman walked into the café with sunglasses on and a beanie. The weather was dim and grey and foggy, but she came as incognito as possible to fight off a crowd. She was just on time. The woman made her way towards Joann and sat down with her.

"Hey, Lola." Joann smiled as the young woman situated herself in her seat.

"Please, Joann. You know I like Leilani." The young woman was not too fond of people using her ring name in person, mainly because she liked to keep the two worlds separate. She was a wrestler and a diva, first and foremost, but she had her own life that she wanted to keep to herself.

Joann first met Leilani a few years ago when Colby first started in the business. He was brought to WWE's developmental center around the same time Leilani first started. Their careers were very similar to each other, being that they started off very young and in the Indies. The WWE noticed the two young wrestlers and extended them contracts at about the same time. Although there were many people part of the Independent Wrestling circuit, it was a small and familiar world. Leilani had heard about Colby Lopez, and knew him as 'Tyler Black.' And Colby was more than familiar with Leilani. There weren't too many women in the Indies, so when a new woman entered the scene, everybody wanted to know who she was. Not only was she deviously beautiful, but she knew how to kick ass. Leilani, or back then known as "Lana Del Sol," became a very valuable asset to the world of wrestling.

On their first day of training, Colby had brought Joann so she could see what his world was all about. There, she met Leilani. Leilani was all about her business and more indulged in her wrestling than anything else. That was a reason Joann trusted Leilani more than any other girl. All Leilani cared about was wrestling. That's all she did, all she talked about. If Joann was correct, Leilani did not have too many friends on the roster because she was more focused on her job. Leilani was not a threat to Joann and Colby's relationship.

Joann wouldn't call Leilani a friend. Not even close to say the least. But she was someone she could trust and could respect in some way, despite her profession.

"Sorry, I guess I just get used to saying what I hear on TV every week." Joann apologized.

Leilani smirked, "I thought you didn't watch?"

"I'll tune in every now and then to see Colby in action."

The young brunette across Joann pursed her lips and nodded. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay. I don't know what the rumors are going on in the back-"

"I don't listen to rumors." Leilani said, cutting her off.

"Okay, well, in that case, Colby and I broke up, and I'm pretty sure it's because he's cheating on me."

Leilani laughed a little, "I'm sorry." She said covering her mouth. "That's gotta be the funniest thing I've ever heard. Colby would never do that to you! He's always working, always training. There's no way that guy is cheating on you."

"No, you don't understand. I know him better than anybody on this planet, and I _know_ for a fact that he's cheating on me."

"Okay. If you strongly believe in that, what does any of this have to do with me?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" Leilani asked raising a brow at the woman.

"I've been going crazy here, and Colby won't talk to me. I just need him to tell me that he's cheating on me or _has_ cheated on me just so I can move on. I just can't let him go. He won't answer my phone calls, or my text messages. I just need closure."

"And you want _me_ to talk to him? We're barely friends…" Leilani laughed.

"No, no, no. What I'm going to ask is going to be completely crazy, and if you say no, I totally understand but-"

"What do you need me to do?" Leilani asked running out of patience.

"I need you to try to, I don't know how to say it, _seduce _Colby? Try to flirt with him maybe? The second he does I'll know he's nothing more than a lying cheater."

At this point Leilani burst into laughter. "_You_ want _me _to _flirt with Colby_? You've seriously got to be kidding me. You really _are_ out of your mind, I'm sorry Joann. But I don't like to get involved with other people and their lives. And plus, that's completely ridiculous. You're pretty much asking me to plant the evidence for you. I'm pretty sure it's illegal for cops to plant evidence, and I'm probably not qualified to do that either."

Joann sighed. She knew this was completely out of her league and that it would never work. But it was worth a shot. "I'm sorry, Leilani. I'm just- I'm stuck here. I really love him and I can't let him go. He's such a good guy and I _know_ he would never cheat on me. Part of me just wants to create this story where he hurts me and breaks my heart so I can let go of him, you know?"

Leilani sighed. She played the best bad girl on television. Her character was loved even past the WWE universe. The sultry brunette had graced many magazine covers for her curvaceous bod and her tan skin and dark, mysterious eyes. She wore her red lipstick marvelously and her bright smile was always hinted with a tinge of mischief. But even if she was the best bad girl on television, and even if all she cared about was wrestling, she still had a heart and still knew what it felt like to get a broken heart. Joann obviously trusted her enough to _flirt_ and _seduce _the man she loved. How could she possibly say no to the heart broken girl?

Leilani had her fair share of heart breaks, and she knew how badly they hurt and how deeply they cut.

"Alright, Joann. I'll do it."

Joann raised her head slightly and looked at Leilani with serious eyes. "Really…?"

Leilani took a deep breath in and one breath out. "Yes. But I have a few conditions and I'm sure you do, too. But before you state your conditions, I will say mine first."

"Deal." Joann acquiesced.

"One, the second things get too far and I start feeling really uncomfortable, I'm taking myself out." Joann nodded. "Two, I am not touching him in any way. I don't get involved with coworkers and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me to get handsy with your man." Joann _completely_ agreed with that one. "And three, this deal going between us does not escape _us._ I do not mix work and my personal life."

"Settled. I ask for nothing more and nothing less. My only thing is, the second he even shows the smallest remote signs of interest and attraction, you let me know. And I will leave him alone. That will be all the closure I need."

Leilani had no idea what she was getting herself into. She barely shared a conversation with Colby. The two mixed it up in the ring a few times, but that was only during training. She didn't have too many friends backstage. She knew that people talked about her and how she isolated herself from everybody. But she didn't _need_ friends. Leilani was one of the top divas of the division. This was her dream job. What kind of friends did she really need?

But Leilani knew a broken heart and she knew it wasn't a good feeling. She knew what it was like to want closure and not get any of it. The girl in front of her was torn apart and she couldn't stand to see another women broken because of a man. Leilani knew she could use a few friends, and Joann didn't seem _too_ bad. A little crazy, but not _too _bad. And maybe she might make a friend out of Colby. Who knew what was going to happen?

Joann didn't trust Leilani farther than she could throw her.

But, at the same time, she didn't love anybody as much as she loved Colby.

**Author's Note: I am rewriting this story a little bit. Nothing _too_ different. Just tweaking it up a little bit, because the last one was a little awkward lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leilani had been out of action for a few months due to a torn ACL. She had to go through surgery and she had to continue with some rehab, just to regain strength. They told her she was going to be gone for six to nine months. But six months and thirteen days later, and she was back.

She was angry at herself for missing out on the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania, but she was glad to be back. There was no greater feeling than being in a wrestling ring. She was thankful to be back on the road and she was more than ready to slap on her ring gear and kick some ass.

Leilani arrived at the arena with one of her few good friends, Nick Nemeth, and all her bags in tow. If it were up to her, she would travel by herself, but WWE constantly reminded her that they were all about family and she needed to start opening herself up more to everybody on the roster.

That was when Nick, or more popularly known as Dolph Ziggler, came around. She didn't realize the divas training session was canceled and she ended up in the middle of the guys' session. They were all friendly enough and the trainers told her to just join them. Nothing like a missed opportunity to get a work out in, so she changed into her training gear and went at it with a few of the guys. Nick was one of them. The two quickly became friends and 'traveling buddies.'

"She wants you to do what?" He asked as he grabbed a few of her bags to help lessen her load.

"Shh, I don't need the entire universe knowing what I'm doing." She laughed. "But, you heard me. She wants me to flirt with Rollins and shit and see if he'll flirt back. I guess to her that'll prove he's some sort of cheater. I don't know. She just looked hella sad, I didn't know how I was going to say 'no' to her."

"First night back, and there's already drama," he laughed, "but Colby wouldn't do anything like that."

"That's what I tried telling her, but she kept telling me that she 'knows him better than anybody else' and shit. I barely know him and I feel like he would never cheat on her. Or on anybody. He's too good of a guy."

Nick chuckled, "He's just like you."

She scrunched her eyebrows together, "How are we alike?"

"Well, you two are just _super_ dedicated to your jobs. Like, there's nothing more important to you two than work. I don't see where Colby would have the time to even try cheating on her. He's always here, or at the gym, or doing his Cross Fit thing."

"That's _exactly_ what I told her."

"You know how girls are when they're in love."

She sighed and gave him a slight glare as he walked ahead, "Yeah, yeah."

If she could have been honest with herself, she did take an interest to her bleach blonde friend. Not only was he a handsome guy, the two connected in a way she never would have imagined. Leilani kept to herself a lot of the time, but being on the road, she needed somebody to talk to, and Nick was the perfect guy. But she kept to her morals and promised herself she would never get involved with a co-worker.

Colby Lopez was going to be an exception.

"So, when are you going to start Operation: Homewreck?"

"I'm thinking tonight. I just want to get it over with."

"Well, you better start working fast, because there he is with the rest of his hounds." Nick said motioning over across the backstage area. "What's up, boys?" He called out. They all waved back, "Nice to see you again, Leilani." Joe, or Roman Reigns, shouted back and to not be so rude, Leilani acknowledged them with a simple smile and a small wave.

"How are you even going to do this?"

"Just say 'hi' to him after the show and ask him to smash? I dunno." Leilani laughed.

"You're such a romantic."

"You know I'm kidding. I'm probably just going to keep pretending I'm Lola and work my magic."

"I thought you liked to keep Lola and Leilani separated?"

"I do. But there are times in my personal life where Lola comes in handy."

"Colby's a good dude, though. I've known him for a while. He's not going to like Lola. Leilani? He'll adore. Lola? Not so much."

"This isn't about making him like me, remember? This is just about exposing his 'cheating ways.' I'm just going to throw myself at him, and whether he takes it or not, I'll tell Joann and boom. It's done. I don't have to deal with it, anymore."

"And what if he takes the offer? Say 'No, I'm sorry. I'm only interested because your ex-girlfriend told me to."

"Goddamnit, Nick. One thing at a time. I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Look, I'm just making sure you're prepared."

"Thanks, Zigg." She said sarcastically.

They arrived to the Diva's locker room and he handed her a few of her things. She didn't mind getting dressed with the rest of the girls, and they were all friendly with each other. She just felt like all their backstage talk revolved too much around their boyfriends and their looks. Leilani just wanted to wrestle.

She entered the room and the girls went ecstatic. "Leilani! You're back so soon! Welcome back!" They all screeched and gave her hugs, which she kindly returned. She wasn't a big fan of all the excitement, but took it as a compliment, anyways. Maybe the girls did care about her and missed her during her absence.

_"... and there is no diva on this roster that can beat me." AJ Lee said into the microphone as she proudly displayed the Diva's title on her shoulder. An envious Tamina Snuka, looking on. Some of the crowd cheered, some of the crowd boo'd, and some of the crowd chanted 'CM PUNK!' _

_The sound of Kat Graham's "Sassy" blared through the speakers and the crowd went wild. That was just the reaction she was looking for. Lola knew the fans missed seeing her in the ring._

AJ Lee was an amazing champion, and Leilani was a huge fan of hers. She thought she held an amazing set of in-ring skills, she was great on the mic, and had some of the best ring psychology the WWE diva's division had ever seen.

But she was becoming old news, and her psychotic gimmick was getting stale. She held the title for too long, but WWE didn't want her to lose her title to just anybody. They were waiting for Leilani to make her return.

_"What in the hell are you doing here?" AJ asked as 'Lola' entered the ring, "You're not supposed to be here."_

_"I'm just reminding you that there is _one_ diva that _you _haven't been able to beat." Lola said, pursing her beautiful lips._

_"Look, Lola. I just beat thirteen other girls at _Wrestlemania _last night. You are absolutely _nothing_ to me. And if I remember correctly, _I am_ the reason you were gone for so long."_

_"Oh, AJ. You are _so_ delusional. _I am_ the reason you hear little voices in your head. You know you can't beat me. And it kills you inside. Only way you wouldn't have to deal with me is if you took me out. But you didn't finish the job. I'm still here, AJ. Just like the little voices in your head."_

Leilani and April always put on amazing promo's together. The WWE loved packaging the two of them together, because they looked so similar to one another, but yet they operated so differently. Both women were about the same height, had the same tan skin, and long dark hair. Leilani was definitely curvier than her opponent, she had a rounder face with softer features, but at quick glance the two would almost be sisters. AJ Lee had a nerdy look about her, while Leilani was more of a bombshell.

Because both women were so tiny, they relied a lot on their speed. Both women had legs with the power of a Mustang engine behind them. The two had different wrestling styles, but they both had the intent of bringing their opponent to the ground. Most of the girls on the roster were bigger than them, so they had to ground them. They were both masters in submissions, and knew the reversal and the counter to almost every hold.

_"No, no, no! Lola, I can and I _will_ beat you. As an after-Wrestlemania treat, I will put my title on the line tonight against _you._ And I will walk out as champion, just the way I did last night."_

_"You're on."_

_The match went on for a few minutes, and already it was one of the best diva matches the company had seen in a few months. It was big move after big move, reversal after reversal. These two girls knew each other so well in the ring, it was hard to do a move without it being predicted. AJ took a few cheat shots at Lola's recovering leg, but that didn't stop her from attacking with quick kicks._

_The crowd burst into chants of "This is Awesome!" and "Let's go Lola! AJ Lee!" This crowd was electrifying. But after an amazing Wrestlemania, what crowd wouldn't be so live?_

_AJ Lee pulled Lola into the Black Widow, and at that moment the crowd went silent. _Is she going to tap? _But in a time of pressure was when Lola worked best. And she knew every counter to every hold. She whipped AJ around her body and dropped her in a sidewalk slam. It was a perfect opportunity for Lola, as she grabbed AJ by the legs and locked in the figure-four leg lock._

_The crowd went crazy._

_"... and your winner, by submission, and the new WWE Diva's Champion, Lola!"_

Leilani held the title in her arms and cradled it close to her chest. Despite her popularity and her in-ring skill, this was her first title reign. The WWE had so many plans for AJ Lee, and now that they accomplished most of the things they had planned for her, it was time for Lola to step up and be champion. This was all she ever wanted. Tears streamed down her face as she made her way backstage.

She dethroned the queen and ended her title reign.

Leilani was quickly greeted with 'congratulations' and 'good job's' as she reached the gorilla pit. She was already choked up with tears, but seeing everybody and how happy they were for her just made her lose it.

She didn't know why she was so closed off to everybody on the roster. It seemed like they meant well, and they all made an effort into including her in their activities. But for some reason, she just shut them all out.

Seeing how ecstatic they were over her victory tugged at her heart. And for the first time in a long time, she hugged everybody back with a real smile on her face.

It was an emotional night for Leilani. Her first night back from injury, and here she was packing her bags with the title a few inches away from her. It was a long day and she just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep. Her nerves were struck, so in reality, she knew she wouldn't get too much sleep. Her body was tired, but her mind was racing with joy.

She was meeting Nick in the parking lot so they could head back to the hotel together. Once all her bags were packed, she started making her way over. She struggled with a few of her bags, but worked with it the best she could. Leilani already had a few belongings, but with the addition of her new title, it made things a little more difficult.

"Here, let me help you with that." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Colby picking up a duffle bag that fell.

"Oh, jeez. Thanks. I'm such a clutz." She laughed. Her mind was so wrapped up in winning the title, she almost forgot about the deal she made with Joann.

This was the perfect opportunity. She just had to pick the perfect moment and take it.

He smiled, "No problem. I'm sure becoming champ has got your mind in a twist."

"A little," She said adjusting the strap on her shoulder. "Where are your boys?" Realizing that both Joe and Jon were out of sight.

"They're already at the car, I accidentally forgot something in the locker room. You aren't the only clutz."

"What are the hounds doing tonight?"

"Nothing much, probably head back to the hotel room and sleep. Got a long day tomorrow. Cross Fit and then tape Smackdown. The usual."

"You know what? That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." She smiled, touching him on the arm. In the blink of an eye, she went from Leilani to Lola. It was a switch in her mind that she mastered turning on and off. "I've been really interested in taking up Cross Fit, and I know you Joe and Jon are all into it, so I was kind of wondering if maybe I could tag along? Just see what it's all about?"

Colby smiled widely, he was always happy when people showed interest in the things he liked. Joann thought his activities were foolish and wouldn't take him very far. She was never excited for him or any of the things he enjoyed. "Yeah, of course. You're staying in Zigg's room right? I'll come by in the morning around 9 and give you a knock then we can all head out."

"That's very cool of you. Thanks, Colby."

"No problem, I'll see you in the morning!" He said before he handed her her things and they separated.

She met Nick at his car and he smiled his goofy smile.

"Game on?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

"Game on."


End file.
